


Me Plus You Equals

by Madame_Kiksters, Seele_Esser_Deutsch



Series: Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergent, Canon Era, Just a fun lil drabble, M/M, More like Mentioned Mpreg, Mpreg, Please dont hate me for this, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seele_Esser_Deutsch/pseuds/Seele_Esser_Deutsch
Summary: Hunk left a long time ago.  Everyone assumed he was dead, everyone was left hurt.But Lance got it worst than the rest. Hunk was his everything, Hunk was his world. So when he runs into Hunk 5 years later by mere coincidence, Lance has no idea what to expect.Seeing Hunk with a small child was definitely not what Lance had prepared himself for.





	Me Plus You Equals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_Kiksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/gifts).



> This is a silly little drabble. I know that I've put @Madame_Kiksters as both the co-creater and gift receiver, but that was because she kind of helped me as well. If you do read this, please check her out!

It always struck Lance that things change so quickly in space. So quickly that it feels like it hardly even happened. 

It had been 5 years. 5 whole years since Hunk disappeared, and the public hardly remembered the old Yellow Paladin. So many people just assumed that Shay had been the original and, although Lance hated to admit it, Shay was so good at piloting Yellow. She’d unlocked things so quickly you would have thought the Yellow Lion had been built for her. 

The Galra Empire didn’t notice the difference. Zarkon definitely didn’t. If it had been Shiro who just disappeared maybe more people would have paid attention. 

Most days it felt like Lance was the only one who remembered Hunk. But then he’d walk into Green’s hanger and find Pidge crying alone, or he’d go into the kitchen and find Keith trying so hard to cook something that his hands were trembling. 

Everyone had accepted that Hunk had faced a sad, early end to his life. Lance nearly gave up his own. Just a few months before Hunk had left Lance had confessed his feelings. Hunk had reciprocated, Lance could remember it so clearly, Hunk had been crying and he’d hugged Lance close and told him how much he loved him, that he thought this day would never come. 

It had been the sanest thing to happen to Lance in a long time. He and Hunk just worked together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. Made to be together, made to fit. 

That’s what really made it hurt. The fact that Hunk had been so happy, but he’d suddenly just left. Because that was the truth. All of his personal possessions had disappeared, along with a ship. No note, nothing. 

Nothing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ve got this Keith, it’s just supplies.” 

Lance felt like such an idiot. He was okay using the comms when they were in their lions, it felt normal and natural. But when he was alone in a populated area? That was a bit awkward. Especially since people were staring at him. 

He was on a simple mission. Go to the Space Mall to pick up some supplies that Coran had ordered. Since Lance was still the pilot of the Red Lion it only made sense that he did the deed, they needed to get this done quickly. 

“Just keep your eyes open, there could be Galra anywhere.”

That was Shiro’s voice. Lance couldn’t quip back at Shiro, it felt wrong. 

“I’m nearly at the store. I’ll get in contact as soon as I’m back in Red.” 

With that, he turned his comms off. Having everyone trying to talk to him all the time made Lance feel small, it forced him out of his steadily built up concentration. 

With a sigh he looked up, trying to figure out just where the store was. He reached up, pulling his helmet off and tucking it under his arm. 

That’s when he saw him. 

Humanoid figures weren’t exactly rare. It seemed like a lot of creatures from many planets had adapted to stand on two legs and use two arms. But this person was not just a humanoid. He was a very recognizable human, a face Lance dreamed about every night. 

It was Hunk. 

He was standing there talking to one of the stall vendors, looking like he belonged there, not a care in the world. But it had been five years, and Hunk wasn’t quite….. the same. He looked bigger and smaller at the same time. His shoulders were broader and he’d grown taller, but his legs and arms seemed slimmer, less muscular.  
By far the strangest thing was his hair. It reached the small of his back and was no longer held back by his headband. 

Then Lance noticed the child. He was kind of small and inconspicuous, compared to Hunk anyway. It was a little boy, maybe around 4 years old, and he had an orange ribbon tied around his head. 

This little boy, grasping onto Hunk’s hand so tightly it looked painful……. There was only one explanation for it. 

Hunk had a son. 

The very thought of it just ripped the breath out of Lance’s lungs. Is that why he disappeared? Did he run off just to elope with some random alien? 

Then the little boy turned around, and his eyes fixed on Lance’s own. Those eyes, such a deep blue that Lance thought he would drown in them. Lance knew those eyes so well, he saw them every time he looked in his eyes. 

“Daddy, Daddy look!” 

Suddenly that boy was tearing across the hall towards him. Lance didn’t even have time to say anything or to react as the kid went barrelling into his legs, wrapping his arms around Lance’s thigh. 

“I knew you’d come. Daddy said you would some day, but I knew, I knew it’d be soon.” 

Lance truly felt like he couldn’t breathe. This child, this boy who looked so much like Lance and yet so much like Hunk, who was he?

“Kai, what are you-”

He lifted his head just as the voice trailed off, his eyes meeting Hunk’s. Lance never thought he’d get to see that face again, that beautiful face. It hadn’t changed, not like the rest of Hunk had. Those same bright eyes, thick eyebrows and round face. The same overbite that you could only see when he had his lips parted just right. 

“Daddy, look who I found. It’s Papa! I knew we’d find him, I knew it, I knew it!” The little boy, Kai, cheered excitedly as he let go, staring up at Lance as if he were the best thing in the whole world. 

Suddenly the boy cocked his head, and Lance could have cried because such a gesture was so……. So Hunk! 

Kair turned around, staring at Hunk. “Daddy, he won’t speak. Is he broken?” 

Lance chuckled quietly, running a hand through his hair as his eyes started to sting. “Hunk……… what is this? What’s going on? Is this…. Is this some kind of sick joke?” 

The look Hunk gave him was enough to make Lance want to shrivel up and die. He looked so hurt and so scared. Slowly he leaned down and picked up Kai, sitting the boy on his hip. It looked so casual and natural, yet Lance knew that Hunk had never been good with small children. 

“What is…. Who is…….. Hunk, come on.” 

Hot tears started to track down Lance’s face. 

“Lance I’m sorry I….. I was so scared and…… please, I can’t talk about this here.” 

Lance drew in a deep breath before grasping his helmet tightly. Hunk’s eyes widened as Lance put the helmet on, turning his comm back on once again. 

“Lance? Holy shit Lance, we thought something bad had happened? Where are you? Is everything okay?” 

He swallowed thickly. “I….. I found him.”

“Him? Who’s him?” 

“Hunk….. He’s right here in front of me. I’m bringing him back.”

Before anyone could reply Lance turned the comm off and removed his helmet. Hunk was shaking his head, and Kai just looked confused, grasping at Hunk’s shoulders and chanting ‘Daddy? Daddy?’ over and over again. 

“I can’t go back with you Lance. Not to them, not to that.” He whispered. 

Lance looked at Hunk, staring him right in the eye. “No. You don’t get to decide. You go off and leave us without a word, and now you’re just here with….. With…… with him.” 

Perhaps Lance had said it a bit too harshly, he was unable to miss how Hunk cringed away from him. “Lance please I-” 

Once again Lance cut him off. “No Hunk. You can’t do this to me, you can’t plead and look so…. So sad. You owe me an explanation. You owe your team an explanation.” 

Hunk dropped his head before he shifted his arms, moving to hug Kai close to his chest. The little boy didn’t complain, in fact he rested his head on Hunk’s heart and immediately stopped making any noise. 

After that Hunk didn’t complain. In fact he said nothing as he trailed after Lance, watching him pick up the supplies in complete silence and then following him back to where he’d parked, or rather where he’d hidden, the Red Lion.

Somewhere along the lines Kai had fallen asleep. He was breathing heavily, but since Hunk made no comment Lance assumed it was all fine. 

The take off was incredibly awkward, what with Hunk sitting behind him in the cockpit. 

“I didn’t want to leave.” 

Lance jumped, turning his head to look back at Hunk. Kai was still on his lap. 

“I really didn’t but I was…. I was so scared. This wasn’t exactly normal, I’m still a bit…..confused but…..you have to understand that I didn’t leave out of spite. You should have seen the way Coran looked at me when he saw the heartbeat.”

Lance swallowed thickly. “You…….you mean to tell me that Coran knew?” He asked, his voice raspy. 

“Oh God, don’t blame Coran, he didn’t do anything wrong. I asked him not to say anything, I didn’t want you…….well you know what I mean.” He muttered before he lowered his head, closing his eyes. 

Quickly Lance reached forwards and put Red on Autopilot, letting her lead the way home before he stood up, standing over Hunk. 

Lance sighed and tugged his hand through his hair once more, messing it up even more. 

“I just don’t understand why you went away. Who even is this kid? Did something bad happen?” 

Hunk looked up, mouth agape as his eyes scanned Lance’s face. “Oh….. you really don’t know?” He asked. 

“What do you mean? Did you just pick some kid up or something. Why does he look human? Why does he look like me?” 

“Lance…..this is your son. Our son.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is that. I wish I had the motivation to carry this on buuuuuut I really just don't.


End file.
